


Suledin

by Darwin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elvish, Gen, Headcanon, Post-Game, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darwin/pseuds/Darwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little post-game one-shot from the perspective of Solas. Passing references are made to my playthrough state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suledin

**Author's Note:**

> suledin (soo-le-deen): endure

I have witnessed the betrayal of Ostagar, experiencing the horror of besieged Grey Wardens in response to the mounting darkspawn horde. I have walked the halls of Arlathan, breathing in the subtle magics of a bygone era. I have participated in the very first masquerades of Halamshiral, the Winter Palace not yet a symbol of Orlesian influence. The echoes of the Fade could never prepare me for the possibilities of reality.

The Inquisition is a waking dream. Commander Cullen paved his own path, one free of the addictive properties of lyrium. Ambassador Montilyet plans to reconstruct the lost fleets of past Antivan glory. Leliana sits upon the Sunburst Throne, the former Left Hand deft in establishing relations between the newly founded College of Enchanters and the denizens of Thedas. Cassandra seeks to restore her Order to righteous enterprises. Varric entertains easily, the threat of the Primeval Thaig diminished. Thom Rainier successfully underwent the Joining, upholding the legacy of Warden-Constable Blackwall. Sera continues her asinine games, though with newfound perspective. Vivienne harbors her own opinions, but she remains an avid supporter of the Inquisition, if only for her benefit. The Iron Bull is no longer Hissrad, but instead his own person. Dorian, now head of House Pavus, pushes reform from inside the Magisterium. Cole, embracing his role as a Spirit of Compassion, heals the heavy hearts of refugees who arrive at Skyhold. A great many have grown under the banner of the Inquisition.

Lavellan. I came for the Anchor. I stayed for you. A foolish affair, though not a mistake. I wish you only pleasant journeys in the Fade, unburdened by the weight of my memory. _Ir abelas, ma vhenan_. You deserve better.

I told you that, back then. The look of fear, mixed with hatred and despair. You never looked more beautiful, face rid of the _vallaslin_. I am glad to know you do not regret that decision.

My time is short. _Asha’belannar_ awaits.

_Ar suledin nadas_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ir abelas (ear ah-bah-lahs): I'm sorry.  
> ma vhenan (mah veh-nan): my heart  
> vallaslin (vah-las-leen): blood writing; Dalish markings  
> Asha'belannar (ah-shaw-bell-en-ar): "The Woman of Many Years"  
> Ar suledin nadas (Are soo-le-deen nah-dahs): I must endure./Now I must endure.


End file.
